Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Fight for the Future Episode 1
by RyuKlinge
Summary: A Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Crossover story resolving some leftover plots from the series. Involves Kamen Rider Garren's reformed B.O.A.R.D. to fight threats across the world.


**Hello all, this is my Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story; Super Sentai will be joining in later episodes but the first part is the beginning of the Kamen Rider part. What I started this for is to tie up loose ends from the shows I've watched and to showcase my favorites too. **

**Things you should know: **

**Tachibana has expanded B.O.A.R.D. with the Showa Riders and lots of other characters have too to protect the world, kind of like S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**All the Riders and Sentais are pretty much in the same universe except Kabuto but the characters will cross over. **

**The Dark Agitos are a new concept using what they said in Agito; that some of the people who develop the powers became evil. **

**Well the characters should be explained well in the story, and some characters will get upgrades from how much time has passed. **

**_Episode 1:_**  
Yaguruma standing on the side of a building looking down in the dark alley. The moon shining bright in the sky behind him.  
YAGURUMA: "Kageyama, my brother, it has been so long since the darkness overtook you."  
He sighs a breath of exhaustion.  
YAGURUMA:"The darkness is my brother now, but it is becoming too much for me. I don't know if I can keep going like this."  
A loud scream comes from the alleyway, a person is attacking himself.  
YAGURUMA: "Henshin."  
He jumps off of the rooftop of the ceiling and inserts the Kick Hopper Zector in his belt as it charges with red lightning making his costume appear.  
KICK HOPPER ZECTOR: "CHANGE KICK HOPPER."  
YAGURUMA: "It seems the light wants me too."  
He lands kneeling on the ground, the red eyes on his costume light up as he stares at the man attacking. He runs over and kicks the man off of the man he was attacking. The man transforms into his worm form. The worm charges at Yaguruma and throws its fist hard at him. Yaguruma jumps over his arm and kicks him in the face. The worm slams into the wall hard.  
YAGURUMA: "I envy you, you get to leave this world."  
YAGURUMA: "Rider Jump."  
KH ZECTOR: "RIDER JUMP."  
The Zector glows with red energy as the anchor jack glows green sending Yaguruma into the air.  
YAGURUMA: "Rider Kick."  
KH ZECTOR: "RIDER KICK."  
Yaguruma's feet glow with red energy as he crashes into the Worm hard. The worm goes flying as it blows up into an explosion of green fire. He sighs as he lands.  
YAGURUMA: "I don't know which mocks me more the light or the darkness…"  
Footsteps grow louder from behind Yaguruma.  
DECADE: "Maybe you should stop thinking the world is mocking you."  
Yaguruma turns around and sees a pink-clad warrior with an X on his chest.  
DECADE: "You created your own hell; this darkness you speak of, it's not real. It's just an excuse you made up to feel sorry for yourself because you were jealous of one man who was better than you."  
Yaguruma's eyes light up with a burning hatred behind his mask.  
YAGURUMA: "The path to Hell is the only thing that can give me salvation. Why don't you join me on this path."  
Yaguruma runs up and kicks at the man who effortlessly dodges out of the way.  
DECADE: "It's not the place for me, or you. This so called light you talk about needs you Yaguruma, there is another world about to be infiltrated by the Worm. Are you going to let that world become like this one?"  
Yaguruma sweeps against Tsukasa's legs. Tsukasa jumps and flips across the alley way from Yaguruma.  
YAGURUMA: "You want me to reclaim the light again?"  
Tsukasa looks at him and starts walking away.  
DECADE: "If you don't want to, maybe I'll just go see the man who walks the path of heaven. He'll save the universe and be back to make tofu."  
Yaguruma runs behind him.  
YAGURUMA: "Errgh, fine! I'll try to walk the path of light one more time. Take me to this shining world."  
A dimensional portal opens in front of Tsukasa and Yaguruma.  
DECADE: "Took you long enough, I was starting to get bored."  
The two Riders walk through the portal.  
YAGURUMA: "Damn you, whoever you are."  
Tsukasa smirks  
DECADE: "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider."

WATARU: I can't believe 4 years have passed since I fought the Fangires. So much has happened since then. I have awakened my soul and now I play the wonderful music that has inspired me for so long for others to enjoy. To unleash the music within their hearts is my destiny.  
Wataru deeply thought as he prepared for his concert. Kengo and him turned their band into the hit of Japan, now called Tetra-Fangire. He grabbed his violin and headed for the stage. Looking at his audience and all the screaming fans is why he does this. He grabs the bow of his Violin and starts playing the beginning of his song.  
Hajime was sitting in the middle of the audience, he took Amane to see of her favorite bands Tetra-Fangire, she was screaming and excited to see Wataru Kurenai take the stage and play his violin, it was how the band always started.  
HAJIME: It's always good to see Amane happy, I know school's been difficult for her and she has had a tough time without her father. I am just glad that the Undead are sealed, I hate that Kenzaki can't be here and enjoy the peacefulness here because of me. Even after all these years, I still feel so bad about it. I wish there was a way for him and I to exist in the same place without bringing back the Battle Royal.  
He sighs, and looks at Amane again who smiles back at him.  
HAJIME: I'm just going to enjoy the music right now, and later I will find a way for us to co-exist Kenzaki, I promise you.  
KEITAROU:"Tak-kun, isn't this so awesome to be here, seeing Tetra-Fangire live?"  
Keitarou exclaims enthusiastically.  
TAKUMI: "They're good."  
Takumi leans back in his seat with his arms crossed.  
MARI: "Brighten up, it's not every day we go to a concert like this."  
Mari smiled back at Takumi. Takumi looks at his hands and back at Mari.  
TAKUMI: I enjoy being with my friends, I hope my time doesn't run out any time soon.  
Takumi leans back and puts his arms around his friends.  
TAKUMI: "You're right, let's enjoy."  
Takumi smiles.  
TAKUMI: It sucks that we lost both Yuuji and Kusaka so many years ago, Yuuji would have loved this. Kusaka might have manipulated us to see something else.  
KEITAROU: "Here comes Wataru Kurenai! He's so awesome Takkun!"  
Keitarou shouts with excitement. Mari cheers for him.  
MARI:"He is one of the best violinists and vocalists around."  
Takumi joins in cheering too.  
TAKUMI: "Yeah, he is good."  
The Elasmotherium Orphnoch crashes through the concert hall, the giant rhino-like orphnoch roars loudly. Takumi stares at the giant Orphnoch.  
TAKUMI: What is an Orphnoch doing here? Most of them have stayed quiet, I don't like this.  
He runs as fast as he can through the people back to the car and grabs the Smart Brain suitcase with his Faiz belt. He heads back to the concert hall with the belt around his waist and the phone in his hand.  
HAJIME: "I see I'm not alone."  
Hajime walks next to Takumi with his belt around his waist with a card in his hand.  
TAKUMI: "Yeah."  
Another pair of footsteps walks up behind them with a small flapping of wings being heard too.  
WATARU: "I'm glad my audience likes to protect people too."  
Wataru and Kivat walk up next to Takumi and Hajime.  
WATARU: "This thing will hurt too many people if we let it rampage."  
Takumi presse on his phone.  
FAIZ DRIVER: "STANDING BY"  
TAKUMI:"Then let's destroy this thing before it can."  
Hajime nods in agreement.  
WATARU:"Kivat."  
KIVAT: "Let's give him a show he won't forget."  
Wataru grabs Kivat who bites him, Takumi closes his phone and raises it to the sky, and Hajime slides his Ace of Hearts card through his belt.  
WATARU: "Henshin!"  
HAJIME: "Henshin!"  
TAKUMI: "Henshin!"  
All three of them shout as the sounds from Kivat transform Wataru, Takumi places the phone in the belt as red lights start connecting together around him, and the card changes Hajime's form to Chalice.  
FAIZ DRIVER: "COMPLETE!"  
CHALICE ROUZER: "Change."  
As Kamen Riders Kiva, Faiz and Chalice stare down the Orphnoch in front of him. The Orphnoch rampages forward at the three of them. Kiva and Faiz jump out of the way as Chalice grabs it by the mouth. "I'll distract it, take care of this thing." Faiz nods in the air as grabs his Knuckle and charges it up. Kiva's leg chains breaks open as the room becomes as if it was night with the moon shining through the windows. Faiz smashes the side of it with the Faiz Knuckle and Kiva Rider Kick's the other side of it. The Orphnoch barely feels anything from the attacks.  
FAIZ: "Damn, we're going to need to hit it a lot harder."  
Auto-Vajin busts in through the door and passes Takumi in the Faiz Blaster, Tatsulot flies in after him heading towards Wataru. Chalice lets go of the Orphnoch's mouth and slides underneath it sliding three cards (Float, Tornado, and Drill) in his belt. "SPINNING DANCE." Chalice is enveloped with a giant Tornado lifting the Orphnoch into the air. Takumi activates the Faiz Blaster as Tatsulot lands on Wataru's arm; both of them transform into Faiz Blaster form and Emperor Kiva. Chalice spin kicks the giant Orphnoch through the wall. Chalice lands on the floor and sees his upgraded allies. He pulls out his Evolution Paradoxa card and slides it through his belt.  
CHALICE ROUZER: "EVOLUTION"  
Chalice transforms into his Wild form and walks forward next to Blaster Faiz and Emperor Kiva.  
CHALICE: "Let's end this before he hurts anymore people."  
The three of them walk through the hole in the wall. Chalice pulls out his blades and connects them to his bow. He pulls out and slides his Wild card through his belt. Faiz presses the buttons on the Faiz Blaster and converts it to the giant blaster mode. Kiva presses Tatsulot on his wrist as it spins around and lands on the Green Merman symbol. He pulls out his Bassha Gun that Tatsulot connects at the bottom of it.  
TATSULOT: "Bassha Fever!"  
Kiva fires a gigantic burst of water from his gun. Faiz fires a huge blast from his weapon, which is followed by the high concentrated green energy blast from Chalice's bow. The three attacks strike the Elasmotherium Orphnoch which such forms it disintegrated from it. Chalice looks at the two Riders next to him.  
CHALICE: "We should talk."

EIJI: "Wow, those Grongi sound horrible, I'm glad you were able to stop them."  
Eiji walks ahead of the others.  
YUSUKE: "Yeah they were terrible, but that was a long time ago, it seems you guys had problems lately then I have."  
RYOU: "Not by much, the Unknowns came right after the Unidentified life forms."  
KENZAKI: "We all defeated the enemies though, even if we had to make great sacrifices."  
Kenzaki looks down as they all walk through the city. He gave up his life so that a friend can have one. He doesn't regret his choice, but he misses everyone dearly.  
EIJI: "We all miss people Kenzaki, I'm sure you can go back for a little while."  
Eiji smiles as they walk along. Since the defeat of the Greeed he has traveled the world trying to extend his hand out to help people. He misses Hina, Date, and the gang but knows he has bigger responsibilities.  
RYOU: "Your friends, the people you love, are still alive be thankful for that. I lost people I love to the Unknown, and it still hurts if I think about it for too long. We're here for you don't let it eat you up inside."  
Ryou lost a lot in the events with the Unknown but he gained a new outlook on life. He's journeyed a long time to help keep others safe.  
YUSUKE: " We can find a way for you to go back to Japan. We don't want to see you frown."  
He smiles and gives Kenzaki a thumbs up. Yusuke has protected smiles for over a decade now and with even more than 2000 skills at his disposal he won't stop now.  
KENZAKI: "Thanks everyone, this has a long journey for me, and if it wasn't for you guys I would be very lost."  
Yusuke puts his arm around him and smiles.  
YUSUKE: "Don't worry about it, this journey is for all of us now."  
Loud screams come from the city block in front of them.  
EIJI: "I don't like that sound."  
KENZAKI: "Me either, let's get going."  
The four of them all rush of to see what the commotion is. They get down a street as the hear screams from multiple directions.  
YUSUKE: " Everyone we have to split up, make sure to protect the people. They nod as they all go a different way."

Ryou sees these weird green monsters attacking the people.  
RYOU: "What are these things? They look totally different than the Unknown."  
He crosses his arms and moves them to his side.  
RYOU: "Henshin!"  
The Gills form replaces Ryou where he stands. He jumps at one of the monsters and slashes across its face. He roars loudly throwing his fist in the face of another monster and following it up with side kick to its gut. His claws protrude from his forearms as he runs towards the monster and stabs it with both of them. He pulls out the claws and turns around as the monster explodes.  
GILLS: They aren't that strong but there's still a lot of them.  
Two of the monsters attack Gills from behind pushing him to the ground.  
GILLS: "Grrr…"  
Ryou pushes himself off the ground and looks around pissed off at them.  
GILLS: "RAAARR!"  
Spiked blades appear out of Ryou's ankles. He jumps into the air holding his leg and drops the leg on top of one of the monsters as he flips back into the air grabs his leg and drops it on the other monster next to it. He flips away from both of them as they explode together as Ryou lands.  
GILLS: I hope the others are okay.  
He thinks to himself as he rushes off against more of the green monsters.

Yusuke jump kicks one of the green monsters away from a mother and her child.  
YUUSUKE: "Get away from here, it's not safe."  
Yusuke makes his belt appear as he goes into his transformation pose.  
YUUSUKE: "Henshin!"  
The belt glows as his Kuuga armor appears around him. Four of the green monsters are spread out attacking cars and people near him. Kuuga runs towards the two chasing after people. He jumps into the air and flips in front of the two he was chasing blocking their route to the people. He jumps up and roundhouse kicks the two monsters in the face knocking them onto the ground. Kuuga makes his henshin movement again.  
KUUGA: "Chou Henshin!"  
He transforms into the Blue, Dragon Form. He picks up a piece of the debris and transforms it into the Dragon Staff. The monsters recover and charge at Kuuga both slashing at him. He blocks with the Staff and slams one in the chest knocking it away as it blows up from the hit. The other monster grabs Kuuga and throws him against the wall of the nearby building.  
KUUGA: "Feels almost as strong as the Grongi. What is it?"  
He quickly dodges out of the way as the monster leads with a fierce stab into the wall. Kuuga kicks it out of the wall into the middle of the street and jumps forward with the staff pulled back and slams it down on the monster's head causing him to explode.  
KUUGA: "I can't let other people get hurt."  
Kuuga jumps off down the street searching for people to make sure they are safe.

Six of the monsters attack the area, jumping around and smashing stuff. Eiji runs around the corner and sees the chaos going on here. "  
EIJI: No, this can't happen."  
He pulls out his medals and inserts them into his belt and runs the scanner across it.  
OOO DRIVER: "Taka, Tora, Batta! TA! TO! BA! TATOBA TATOBA!"  
His driver announces. OOO takes out the medajalibur and slashes at one of the monsters.  
OOO: "I won't let you harm these people."  
He kicks one of the monsters to the ground. He puts in three cell medals and scans the sword.  
OOO DRIVER: "SCANNING CHARGE!"  
The scanner says as the medajalibur glows with energy. He slashes forward as a giant blade beam cuts through the dimension and then clashes back together destroying three of them. One of the monsters grabs OOO and throws him against a car. The sword drops out of his hand as he hits the ground. The three monsters left surround OOO on the ground. OOO looks up at them and sees an ethereal wing knock them away from him.  
OOO: "Ankh? I don't know what that was but thanks."  
OOO gets up off of the ground as he scans his belt; his legs turn into giant grasshopper legs as he jumps into the air.  
OOO DRIVER: "SCANNING CHARGE!"  
Red, yellow, and green circles appear in front of OOO as his legs turn back to normal as he slides through the air crashing into the three monsters destroying them in a giant explosion. OOO runs down the street.  
OOO: "I have to see if anyone else needs a hand."

Kenzaki sees people lying on the floor hurt or worse. Five of the monsters continuing wreaking havoc in front of him.  
KENZAKI: "These people didn't deserve this."  
He grabs his Blay Buckle, inserts the card, and puts it on as it wraps around him. He poses with his arm extended.  
KENZAKI:"Henshin!"  
He moves his arms and pulls the level on the side of the belt.  
BLAY BUCKLE: "Turn Up!"  
The belt says as a blue screen with a beetle appears in front of Kenzaki. He runs through it and transforms. Blade slides one of his cards through the slot of his sword making it glow with lightning.  
BLAY BUCKLE: "THUNDER."  
He jumps and slashes at one of them destroying him without a second thought. The other four notice Blade and charge at him. He slides another card through.  
BLAY BUCKLE: "TACKLE."  
He charges right through the four monsters knocking them down. He stabs his sword through one of the monsters and impales it into the ground. Blade kneels down and punches repeatedly in the other monster's face.  
BLADE: "I am tired of you mindless monsters coming here and just attacking innocent people."  
The other two monsters slash at Blade's back.  
BLADE: "Errgh…"  
He turns around and punches the two monsters in their faces. He quickly grabs his sword out of the monster's carcass and slides three cards through the sword.  
BLAY BUCKLE: "KICK; THUNDER; MACH; LIGHTNING SONIC."  
Blade moves at super speed and jumps into the air, his foot sparking with electricity. He crashes into the two monsters making them explode after contact. He lands and stares at the last monster slowly getting back up off the ground. Blade slides two cards through his sword.  
BLAY BUCKLE: "SLASH, THUNDER, LIGHTNING SLASH"  
He runs over to the monster his sword charged with electricity, jumps up and slashes downward at him making it explode.  
BLADE: "Monsters like these make me sick."  
Blade runs off down the street.

Kuuga lands on the ground seeing more and more of the monsters popping out everywhere.  
KUUGA: "Where are they coming from?"  
He sees a couple of the monsters get slashed from across the way. Gills comes from around corner throwing another one into a wall.  
GILLS: "Yusuke, these things giving you trouble?"  
KUUGA: "Only their numbers are troubling me."  
GILLS: "Yeah I hear you, the Unknowns were never like this."  
KUUGA: "Neither were the Grongi."  
Gills jump kicks another one across the street. Kuuga smacks down one with his staff and swings it around knocking away another one. The monsters explode but more keep appearing around Kuuga and Gills. Three more monsters sneak behind Kuuga.  
GILLS: "Yusuke watch your back!"  
Kuuga turns around quickly getting his staff up to block the monsters' attack. The force of the three of them start bringing Kuuga down to his knees.  
OOO: "Let me give you a hand."  
Three giant yellow slashes attack the backs of the monsters. OOO with his claws extended slash repeatedly at the monsters. The monsters lose their push against Kuuga from the pain, noticing this he jumps up into the air and slams his staff down hard on the three monsters.  
KUUGA: "Thanks Eiji."  
Kuuga gives OOO a thumbs up as the monsters explode between them.  
OOO: "I will always try to protect you guys."  
Gills slashing across one of the monster's face, kicking another one, and punching one on his side. Four more try to ambush him as a giant lightning slash knocks them down to the ground.  
BLADE: "I won't let you harm anyone."  
GILLS: "We have to take them all down."  
The four riders start getting overrun with more and more monsters surrounding them. Kuuga switching to Pegasus form starts shooting down as many as them as he can. Blade slides the cards through and transforms into Jack form. He flies into the air and slides a card through his sword causing lightning to strike down at lots of the monsters. Gills takes out his chain whip and one of his wrist blades as he slashes through monster after monster. OOO takes out his medajalibur and slashes at more of the monsters. He jump kicks and slashes through more of them.  
OOO: "Where do they keep coming from?"  
GILLS: "Good question, we have to stop them at the source."

Suddenly all the monsters and Riders stop moving frozen in time. When the time starts moving again all the monsters explode. Kuuga puts his crossbow gun to his side and looks around. Blade lands near them looking confused. Gills watches puzzled. OOO falls to the ground after the monster was destroyed.  
OOO: "Oww! What happened to them?"  
KUUGA: "I think I heard a voice say Clock Up before the monsters got destroyed."  
BLADE: "It must be serious then, if Tendou has travelled here."  
GILLS: "Oh…him."  
A red blur passes by the four of them and stands in front of them. He points his fingers into the sun.  
KABUTO: "Grandmother said this: Always be there to help those he need it."

Tachibana walks down the hallway. It's been a long time since he helped defeat the Undead; he lost everything but his friends during the battle. He took over BOARD and repurposed their resources to help out all the Kamen Riders and Sentais all over the world. He pushes the double doors open to enter the central room of BOARD. The room is full of large computer screens, and computers all trying to coordinate actions of all the heroes. He notices Kenzaki fighting the weird monsters with the others. The Giant Orphenoch fighting Hajime.  
TACHIBANA: "Weird monsters attacking the world, and a giant orphenoch attacks Japan? I hope we aren't being spread too thin."  
KEISUKE: "Ha ha! I remember when there were just 7 of us."  
Keisuke Jin, one of the Legendary seven Kamen Riders, walks up behind Tachibana.  
KEISUKE: "Now look at what you've built Tachibana. BOARD is a facility that helps save the world, Tobei would be proud."  
Keisuke puts his hand on Tachibana's shoulder and smiles.  
TACHIBANA: "Grandfather always told me the stories of Kamen Rider, it's why I originally wanted to help with the Rider System. However we need to figure out where these threats are coming from."  
Hikawa stumbles into the room, tripping over his feet. He regains his composure and stands up straight fixing himself.  
HIKAWA: "Tachibana, I just got word from Shouichi. The Agito situation is getting worse."  
TACHIBANA: "That doesn't sound good. How is it getting worse?"  
HIKAWA: "He fought against another one, situations might be getting worse. I have to help him if I can."  
TACHIBANA: "Then help him, it's what we do here. Don't go alone though."  
Tachibana turns around and looks at Keisuke.  
TACHIBANA: "Keisuke please watch over here for right now. Inform me if anything goes wrong."  
KEISUKE: "Look who you're talking to. Go I'll be fine."  
Tachibana smiles at Keisuke as he walks over to Hikawa and leads him down a hallway.  
TACHIBANA: "As you know, we have been working on upgrading your old unit even more."  
HIKAWA: "It's been incredible much better than the G3-X ever was. I can't believe I'm working with an organization like this."  
TACHIBANA: "I was told you were the Ultimate Hero, Hikawa. If there was any place you belonged it's here."  
Tachibana opens the door to the right in the hallway.  
TACHIBANA: "I messaged a couple of allies to help you on your way to Agito."  
Kazuya Oki, and Akira Date wave their hands at Hikawa and Tachibana.  
DATE: "Hikawa-Chan, Nice! To meet you."  
KAZUYA: "Your work speaks for yourself. It's an honor to meet you."  
HIKAWA: "Th thanks…It means a lot coming from someone like you Mr. Oki."  
KAZUYA: "Please call me Kazuya."  
TACHIBANA: "Excellent, it's good that you are all getting along. Date's just like you Hikawa, he also uses a technological Rider suit that we've enhanced."  
DATE: "Yeah, the ReBirth suit is amazing. I'm glad the Kougami Foundation and BOARD get along nicely."  
TACHIBANA: "Well Mr. Kougami makes excellent cakes. Anyways, if you follow me I'll lead you towards your transport."  
KAZUYA: "Lead us, Tachibana."  
Tachibana walks out the door with Kazuya, Date, and Hikawa following him down the hallway. He leads them to the hangar.  
TACHIBANA: "Here is the Indigo Beetle, it's one of the fastest planes we have built. Please use it on your journey, your suits Date, Hikawa are already loaded."  
KAZUYA: "Thank you, Tachibana."  
HIKAWA: "This is amazing, It's time to help Shouichi."  
DATE: "Alright guys, time to get to work."  
The three of them enter the plane as they wave to Tachibana.  
TACHIBANA: "I don't like this Agito situation, I have little information on them. I fear it will get worse before it can get better."

A group of people with eyes glowing dark walking outside of Restaurant Agito.  
MEMBER 1: "How dare he call the restaurant after the power that surges through us!"  
MEMBER 2: "It's disrespectful, let's destroy him."  
YAMI AGITO: "Your chance has arrived my friends, let's begin the destruction of the false one."  
One of the members raises his hand and telekinetically shatters the glass of the restaurant sending into flying in all directions.  
SHOUICHI: "What was that?"  
Shouichi heads out of the kitchen and sees the glass everywhere and some of the people hurt in the restaurant. He heads over to check the customers.  
SHOUICHI: "Are you okay?"  
CUSTOMER 1: "Just a little shaken, the glass just shattered out of nowhere."  
SHOUICHI: "That's not right."  
A giant fireball is launched inside the restaurant setting it on fire.  
MEMBER 1: "Burn false one!"  
SHOUICHI: "No! I won't let this place burn."  
Shouichi runs quickly to grab the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. He puts down the extinguisher and takes off his apron with a pissed off look on his face. He doesn't understand why he's being called false one or why his restaurant is being attacked but he will make sure it stops. Shouichi heads outside and see the group of people near the restaurant.  
SHOUICHI: "Why are you doing this?!"  
YAMI AGITO: "Oh false one, you disappoint us more that you don't know who we are. I guess we have to show you."  
The group of people all summon their belts and pose.  
DARK AGITOS: "Henshin!"  
The group of people all transform into different looking versions of Shouichi's Agito form.  
SHOUICHI: "Agitos?! The Power of the Agito shouldn't be used for evil and destruction!"  
YAMI AGITO: "None of us care what you believe false one, you may have had the power before us, but you aren't like us. You care about the weaklings beneath us, and that makes you weak like them. Now die!"  
The four other members of the Dark Agitos charge at Shouichi. He quickly maneuvers his hands and brings out his belt.  
SHOUICHI: "Henshin!"  
Shouichi's belt glows with purple light as he transforms into Burning Form. The sunlight beams down on him the bulky armor of the Burning Form explodes off transforming Shouichi into his Shining Agito Form. His gauntlets glow bright with light.  
YAMI AGITO: "See you glow with light, just further proving you are the false one! Destroy him!"  
The four other members emit a shadowy darkness from themselves as they charge at Agito. One of the Dark Agitos punches at Agito, who blocks the attack with his forearm. He punches that member in the stomach hard cracking the armor with light. The next member tackles Agito to the ground and starts punching him hard. Agito knees him in the back knocking him off. The third member tries to jump punch Agito in the head. Agito rolls out of the way and quickly stands up but the 3 members surround him.  
YAMI AGITO: "You might be all powerful false one, but the numbers game is ours."  
?: "I'm afraid you are mistaken."  
Three red glowing shurikens all hit and explode on contact to the Dark Agitos, blowing them against the walls.  
YAMI AGITO: "So the false one has help, no matter there are two of us left."  
A shadowy figure drops down from the rooftop near the Dark Agito holding his cracked stomach, hunched over and elbows his lowered head into the ground.  
?: "You were saying?"  
The leader of the Dark Agitos lowers his glasses down his face so his eyes stare at Agito and the shadowy figure.  
YAMI AGITO: "They are just pawns, if you want to fight the King then be careful what you wish for."  
The leader summons his belt and a golden orb reveals as he poses.  
YAMI AGITO: "HENSHIN!"  
Darkness engulfs him transforming into a dark mirrored version of Agito's Shining Form just three times the size and more monstrous. The bright sky suddenly becomes pitch black. With the sun gone Agito shifts back to Burning form. The mysterious figure walks next to Agito revealing his red and silver armor.  
AGITO: "What is he? This is crazy I've never been switched back from Shining Form."  
?: "His power is greater than I anticipated. I hope reinforcements arrive soon. Shouichi, I am Kamen Rider ZX, we need to battle him together if we hope to defeat this monster."  
AGITO: "Kamen Rider ZX? Do you work for BOARD like Hikawa does?"  
ZX: "I do but we need to focus."  
AGITO: "Oh, right! Sure! If Hikawa trusts you, so do I."  
YAMI AGITO: "Together, or separate I'll destroy you both!"  
ZX: "We're Kamen Riders! We never give up against evil like you!"  
AGITO: "Right!"  
ZX pulls out his blade from his shin, while Agito summons his dual-bladed sword. They both jump at Yami Agito and slash at his chest. The blades slightly knock him back but he shrugs of the attack and punches at the two of them. The two of them quickly avoid the attack. ZX shoots his microchain around Yami Agito's neck and pulls himself up higher. Agito lands on the ground and charges his sword up with fire. ZX jumps onto his shoulder and jumps off his back while Agito slashes his fiery sword at Yami Agito's legs. The attacks together knock him off balance as he lands on his back on the ground hard.  
AGITO: "Nice plan ZX."  
ZX: "The bigger they are doesn't make them more powerful than us."  
YAMI AGITO: "That is what you think!"  
Yami Agito pounds the ground causing cracks in the ground as he springs up surprising quickly. He fires a blast of darkness at both of them. ZX jumps into the air and throws a ZX bomb that sticks to Yami Agito's chest. Agito dodges out of the way of the blast, collapses his sword and charges it up with fire, throwing at Yami Agito's back. The sword spinning like a fiery wheel knocks him face first into the ground, the ZX bomb goes off afterward and sends him skyward.  
AGITO: "We don't care what powers you have we will defeat you!"  
ZX: "Agreed."  
YAMI AGITO: "False one, and cyborg you might have power, but you are no match for me."  
Yami Agito eyes emit a hazy darkness as giant tendrils wrap around Agito and ZX.  
YAMI AGITO: "I shall end your reign of light! Taste the power you don't care for!"  
Yami Agito fires a gigantic blast of darkness down at ZX and Agito. The tendrils squeeze them tightly sapping their strength making it impossible for them to escape. The blast hits them hard knocking them both unconscious and depowered. Yami Agito lands on the ground with his chest singed and stand over them.  
YAMI AGITO: "With the end of the false one, my eternal night shall rise."


End file.
